


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 14: Green

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 14: Green

Like everyone else on the expedition, Blaise was issued three uniform jackets. His original assignment dictated he be issued the charcoal with burgundy. As his responsibilities shift, his wardrobe shifts as well, not that he's ever issued any new uniforms. A little transfiguration in the privacy of his quarters is a trivial thing. If anybody has noticed Blaise has far more clothes than he should, nobody has spoken up.

Blaise's favourite uniform jacket is the charcoal with green inserts. It vaguely reminds him of Slytherin house colours. He knows nostalgia for such things is a waste of time/effort/emotion, but there it is.

He doesn't get to wear it often, usually only when he's covering a shift for Sergeant Campbell. Ever since McKay noticed how well the ancient tech responds to Blaise, he's been in science blue more often than not.

Today is a rare day off. He sits on his balcony, warm despite the chill, with his green and silver Hogwarts scarf wrapped around his neck. He fingers the tassels and thinks of home.


End file.
